nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bonecoaster
Spine Coasters (also called Bonecoasters) are rideable creatures made of bone used to aid Mario and company pass through lava pits, poison pools, or to cross long gaps. They first appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. History ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Spine Coasters appear in World 8-7 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, a stage that can be unlocked by finding the secret exit in World 8-2. It also appears in multiplayer versus mode. Spine Coasters are the only method of transportation throughout the level, and they often make risky maneuvers, passing through lava geysers and into the lava itself. Players must time their jumps to avoid coming in contact with the lava and losing a life. Spine Coasters can stand the weight of Mario, Luigi, and both Toads on it. However, if all characters perform a simultaneous ground-pound, it will fall. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Spine Coasters (here called Bone Roller CoastersSuper Mario 3D Land internal filename (BoneRollerCoasterParts)) later appear in Super Mario 3D Land, where they are only found in World 8-Bowser: Part 2. Their design has changed into a three-dimensional figure, and also somewhat resemble Dry Bones. They also have horns. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Spine Coasters once again appear in New Super Mario Bros. 2, though they act more like Skull Rafts from Super Mario World. Here, they have heads resembling Dry Bones and sail across lava. They Two Spine Coasters appear in World 6-2, where they sail along the lava. Once a Spine Coaster has reached its stop, Mario or Luigi can ground pound its head to make it spit out a large amount of Coins, or even a 1-Up Mushroom. A minor detail was added in this game: the eyes glowed every time a vocal riff was heard. Spine Coasters are also featured on Course 3 of the Platform Panic Pack in the game's downloadable Coin Rush course packs. Spine Coasters also appear in Course 3 of the Coin Challenge Pack C DLC, although they were noticeably missing the characteristic head. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' In New Super Mario Bros. U, Spine Coasters appear in two levels: the Rock-Candy Mines level Thrilling Spine Coaster, a course similar to the world shown in New Super Mario Bros. Mii, and the Superstar Road course, Spine-Tingling Spine Coaster. Spine Coasters and Spine Coaster tracks also appear on the world map, and can be used to travel between Frosted Glacier and Rock-Candy Mines. Other appearances Spine Coasters have also appeared in the Wii U demo New Super Mario Bros. Mii shown at E3 2011. One is seen in a dark cavern that is filled with poison, carrying Mario and friends once again. Trivia *The Spine Coaster somewhat resembles a Bone Dragon, but its head is smaller and there are no spikes on its back. *Whenever the Spine Coaster goes fast, especially on a slope, it lets out a dinosaur-like roar. The Spine Coasters in Super Mario 3D Land make a different noise. *The Bonecoaster's name is a pun on bone, referring to what it's made of, and rollercoaster, referring to what it acts like. References Category:Mario species